Hugs
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated One-Shots about Brennan/Sweets friendship. They bond and share tears over death, reality, ageing and scars. Set between Season 9 - 10. FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 4!
1. One-Shot 1: Goodnight Tears

_AN: I don't own Bones. I love the friendship between Sweets and Brennan and think that it had so much potential before Sweets was taken away from us. This is a collection of short, unrelated one-shots about the moments that Brennan and Sweets spent together in-between Season 9 and 10 whilst Booth was in jail. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Goodnight Tears**

"Goodnight baby" I whisper softly to my young daughter as I tuck her into bed. I wrap the bright purple and white spotted duvet around her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

Christine smiles up at me "Goodnight mommy, I wish daddy could be here" she says softly her big blue eyes full of wonder.

I fight back a few tears and lean in to give my daughter another kiss "I wish daddy could be here too" I reply flatly as I flick the light switch and leave the room.

Her father shouldn't have been in jail he should have been home with his family. I was missing him more then the world and I wanted nothing more then for him to return home and yet again be in my arms.

I hurry down into the living room of my new house, the one I had to buy without any help whatsoever from my husband. I did have some help from a young FBI psychologist who I was really learning to rely on these days.

I glance around the longue room before me and see Lance Sweets sitting on the couch and reading an issue of Vogue magazine. When he notices me entering the room he puts the magazine down and smiles over at me.

"Temperance, did you put Christine to bed?" the young man asks.

I nod "Yes I think she was really tired after we took her to the park"

"Did she say anything about Booth?"

I look away from Sweets "Yeah she wishes that daddy could be here. This is really taking its toll on her, she probably doesn't even know if her daddy is still alive or ever coming home. I know that I am a horrible mother for letting her go through this" I say letting a tear trickle down my cheek before I wipe it away with my sleeve.

Sweets looks at me worriedly "Aye don't cry, he'll be home soon and it's not like you're all alone, see look you have me" he whispers soothingly.

I blow my nose into a tissue and look back at Sweets "It's not the same Sweets, you're not Booth and you don't understand me like Booth does"

Sweets smiles sadly at me "I know I'm not Booth but I do understand you, you know that" I feel the young psychologist pull me into a hug "I know that you are hurting but if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself and like you're a bad mother you are not going to get any better. Temperance you are a great mother an you have to know that Booth being in jail isn't your fault at all"

I just nod "But Sweets I'm alone I don't have any one that cares" I cry.

Sweets embraces me even tighter and I rest my head on his shoulder "Hey Temperance I care, I really care so don't go thinking that no one cares"

I cry softly into Sweets' blue cotton shirt and I feel him stroking my back, as Booth would have done.

"I know that you care, if you didn't care you wouldn't be here right now" I whisper "You've told me before that you classify me as your friend and friends care. I think that Booth being put away has knocked everything out of proportion for me"

Sweets runs his hands through my long auburn hair. "I know that this must be hard on you, you just have to try your best to make it through this" he whispers.

I just nod and lean against the psychologist's tall frame. His steady, smooth breaths seem to calm me and soothe my aching mind.

I close my eyes and breathe in the air. I hear nothing but perfect silence, perfect silence that doesn't interrupt any of my thoughts, perfect silence that shuts up all of my worries.

I feel Lance Sweets' arms around me protectively. Even though we were so different we were still alike. I was an Anthropologist and he was a psychologist, opposites. We had had the same childhood experiences of abuse and both knew what it was like to be unloved.

Some people say that people can't hug unless they were in love, a couple or in a relationship but for Sweets and I that was rather different. He was my friend and being a friend means being there for the friend in need. And if that included a shoulder to cry on or someone to lean on then so be it.

* * *

_AN: One-Shot 2 will be up soon and it will be called A Sign Of The Times._

_Do you like Sweets/Brennan friendship? Is there anything Sweets/Brennan that you'd like to see?_

_Please Read and Review_


	2. One-Shot 2: A Sign Of The Times

_AN: I don't own Bones. The next One-Shot making up all of the missing Brennan/Sweets moments between Season 9 and 10 is up, Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Sign Of The Times**

"Uncle Sweets push me higher!" cries out the innocent voice of Christine Booth.

I was sitting on a park bench watching Sweets push Christine on the swings. She was giggling gleefully. I think that all of this fun must've taken her mind off missing her dad.

"I don't wanna push you too hard or you'll go flying off and land on your bum" Sweets laughs childishly.

I watch Christie giggle, "Oh Uncle Sweets just a tiny bit please!"

"Oh okay" Sweets replies as he lunges forward and pushes the little girl.

"Higher, higher!" she cries, "Look no hands"

Sweets smiles "Hold on tight this is gonna be one huge push" the psychologist cries.

I watch him strain and use all of his upper body strength to push the swing. I hear Christine's gleeful scream as she flies up into the air. She pulls her legs in and pushes them out in order to keep going up and down.

"You're the most awesome at pushing swings Uncle Sweets," the young girl cries as she flies back and forth on her swing in a way that, in her three year old mind, seemed to defy gravity.

Sweets smiles "Pretty good aye?" he laughs as he flexes a non-existent muscle on his arm. I watch Christine giggle to herself seeming temporarily satisfied at least for a second before opening her mouth.

"Again, push me HIGHER!"

I just smile; she loved her Uncle Sweets more then anyone besides Booth and I. I knew that every time she smiled at him and flung herself at him a huge smile filling her young face that she truly adored the young man, probably as much as I did myself.

Sweets looks over at me "Temperance are you going to sit there all alone or do you want to come over here an join in the fun with me and your daughter?" the young psychologist asks.

I nod "Well yes I suppose but I do rather enjoy watching the two of you having fun"

"Why can't all three of us have fun? What do you think Christine?"

The young girl smiles "Yes mommy can try to push my swing really high!" she giggles.

I walk over my chunky black boots tapping against the ground. Sweets just smiles and beckons me over. Just as I reach his side I feel his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Temperance hope you don't mind Christine flying really high up in the sky"

I shrug "As long as she's safe and having fun I'm fine"

Sweets just nods and we both turn to watch Christine flying up into the sky giggling and calling out names and phrases that I couldn't really comprehend.

"Mommy can you push me this time?" my young daughter asks.

I nod and lunge forward in order to push Christine. I move my arms outwards and push the swing rather high. As I push forward I feel my hair fly out from behind me and get caught on the breeze.

I back away and watch Christine fly weightlessly through the sky.

Sweets just laughs "Look at her, she appears to be having the time of her life," he laughs.

I just nod "Yeah she is really…" I begin but stop when I feel something tugging at my hair.

"Ouch" I cry as I pull away from Sweets "What did you do that for?"

Sweets smiles "Well I just saw this" he says as he waves around a grey strand of hair "And I thought that you were too young to be going grey"

I glance closer at the long grey strand of hair "It must have been all of the worrying…" I say trailing off.

Sweets just shakes his head "Hey, hey no need to justify yourself to me" he laughs.

I nod but then notice the glistening of a strand of grey hair in amidst his vast amount of black curls. I lean forward and tug it out.

"Owww" Sweets cries "No need to rip out all of my hair"

I shake my head "Well it doesn't look like I'm the only one going grey" I say with a smile as I pass the strand of hair to a bewildered Sweets

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed. Okay maybe I do ship a tiny bit of Brennan/Sweets but this story is purely friendship fluff. I think that they are such suited friends._

**_UP NEXT: Brennan and Sweets discuss scars, both physical and emotional._**

_Please Read and Review, your reviews keep me going_


	3. One-Shot 3: Mirrored Experiences

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay time for the next cute Brennan/Sweets angsty, friendship, fluff one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mirrored Experiences**

Tears, tears, tears. That was what was flooding out of my eyes. They'd soak my eyelashes and then roll down my cheeks before spluttering against the ground and soaking the once polished flooring. One polished like myself. I was once polished, once perfected, once completed but now I was like a rotting old piece of furniture, once perfect but now left to fall apart in a dark corner.

I lean against the soft couch and hold the cushion close to my chest. I squeeze it and the tears begin to cease ever so slightly until they are just small sobs.

I was still sitting in silence, rocking back and forth, squeezing the cushion when I hear footsteps. I glance over to the doorway and watch as Lance Sweets, a shirtless Lance Sweets at that, walks into the room. Confused at the lack of clothing covering his body I turn around ready to ask questions but stop when I once again see the scars. I swallow my words and glance at the harsh red lines that angrily scarred his pale white back. They furiously overlapped without any sense of care or direction.

He sees my wandering eyes scanning his back and turns to face me so his back faces the wall. I the see hurt in his eyes, he looked as though he was gong to burst into tears but didn't.

"Do they hurt?" I ask softly.

Sweets shakes his head "It's not the physical pain so much anymore it's more the emotional hurt and the memories"

I could almost sense his pain because it was really the same pain that I had felt. We were both foster children, both abused and unloved so we both bonded over common experiences, over common hurt and pain that left us both scarred but me not as badly as Sweets.

"You shouldn't have to go through this, it's not right" I whisper softly to the psychologist "You are such a beautiful person, you don't deserve this"

"It's not right Temperance but what can I do? You don't deserve to be going through any of this either. Look at you for a minute, you were abandoned and then unloved by just about every foster family you were in and now your husband he's in jail. Nothing seems to go right for either of us"

"I know but you, you are scarred literally"

"I don't care if it's literally or not but I am a psychologist and I know when people are hurting. I may have physical scars but your emotional ones cut you just as deep"

I sigh, he was right. We were both broken people and the Booth being in jail only seemed to make it even worse for both of us and Christine as well. She may have been only three but I do think that she has some understanding about what has happened.

"You're right Sweets, you're right most of the time. To admit the truth you're practically right all of the time and I have never seemed to admit that to you"

He smiles slightly "Temperance, I'm a therapist and I know when you appreciate my help even when you don't admit it"

"I just want you to know that I really appreciate all that you do for me," I say softly.

I watch Sweets' face loosen and see his white teeth form a smile "Come here, I appreciate all that you do for me as well"

I walk forward and he pulls me into his open arms. I press my face against his bare chest and feel his arms tighten around my shoulders.

I pull away from him "Thank you, for the talk, for the hug, for everything Sweets"

He just smiles "Don't thank me, I should thank you. You've done just as much for me as I have done for you"

I nod and we just continue standing there still smiling at each other until Sweets breaks away from my glance and looks over at the shirt hanging on the kitchen table's chair.

"Look there's the shirt that sparked this whole thing" he jokes as he pulls the black cotton t-shirt over his head and smiles back at me one last time.

* * *

_AN: Ever since I watched Mayhem on a Cross I thought that they needed to show Brennan and Sweets discussing the scars and now that they have killed him off I thought it I should do it myself since they are never going to. I think that Brennan and Sweets would have spent a lot of time together during the four months between season 9 and 10 so when better to discuss things?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_UP NEXT: Sweets will take Brennan somewhere that he has never taken anyone before - to his adoptive parent's graves._**

_In other news I wrote to my local TV guide about premiering Season 10 in Australia, they are so behind and I hope my well written letter will help them to realise that the viewers are __unhappy. I mailed my letter before school this morning and made sure to seal it with a kiss :)_

_Please Read and Review_


	4. Chapter 4: The Memories, Tears and Rain

_AN: I don't own Bones._

_So I have no idea why in the world I decided to post this but today I was watching some season 10 episodes on my DVR and my heart started hurting as I remembered Sweets. I then looked at some of the stuff I wrote over a year ago and realised that I never finished posting this five shot. Apologies for the first few chapters, poorly edited but I have improved and I feel that this one is edited much better._

_Sorry for the delay but if you like I can always post some more. Am considering the ultimate four way crossover between Bones, Castle, Criminal Minds and Supernatural but that's in early stages._

_This is from Brennan's point of view and is set in the hiatus between season 9 and 10, when Booth is in jail._

**_Part 4/5_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Memories Mixed In With The Tears And Rain**

"You know that you don't have to bring me here today Sweets." I said softly as we walked along side by side in between rows of graves in the cemetery.

I felt his hand slip within mine, "I know that but that doesn't change a thing."

Sweets was taking me to the cemetery so he could lay some flowers down on his parent's graves. I wasn't sure if I was the right person for him to share such a sentimental moment with but I didn't say anything. He knew what he was doing, he knew a lot of things for that matter.

I watch as the young man's steady stride pulled to a stop and he glanced at a grave in front of us. It was divided into two half, one for his mother and one for his father.

"So this is the grave?" I ask softly.

I saw Sweets sniffle and fight back a tear. "Yes, here it is. I insisted that they lay together, they would have wanted it that way."

"Well that was very nice of you, I hope that Christine will be that thoughtful when she is forced to make this type of decision." All the initial ideas of having my ashes tossed into a volcano were gone. Even though it wasn't logical I felt that the idea of being next to Booth would be more appealing.

Sweets shook his head, "I don't think that my baby will have to worry about things like that for years, I am rather young."

I shook my head. "Death is sometimes uncalled for though Sweets."

He nodded and looked down at the grave yet again. On it was two pictures, they were of a man and a woman. They were smiling and looking as though they were having the time of their lives.

I felt Sweets' hand on my shoulder. "They look really happy…" I whispered.

I leaned against him, "I know but they were old and it was about time for them to leave to a better place."

"Do you really think people go to a better place when they die?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure but I'd like to think so."

I felt his grasp tighten around my shoulders and heard him sniffle. I looked at his young face and saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" I whispered as I turned to look at him.

He didn't even try to hide it, he didn't try to conceal the tears that ran freely down his cheeks and streaked his face. "When I stand here I realise how grateful I am that they adopted me. If they hadn't I would most likely either have ended it or went off the rails. I was a smart kid but I probably would never have realised my potential."

"They saved you Sweets, saved you from the harsh realities of a world that is never fair." I slowly wiped back his tears with my hand.

We both just stood there in silence, neither of us said a word. In the silence we both just reflected, we reflected on what life could have become and what it was now. We considered what we could have become if we had chosen another path to take.

I saw Sweets suddenly lean over. He sat down on his knees and placed the bouquet of flowers down on the gravestone. I then heard him as he whispered softly to himself. "Thank you, I can't say it enough times. If it wasn't for you and your generosity I wouldn't have been given a chance in life."

I felt his pain cut me like a knife. He rose to his feet and embraced me in a friendly hug. "Thanks for coming, I haven't shared a moment like this with anyone before and it is nice for me to have you here."

I smiled a sad smile, "I don't mind."

It was getting late but before we left Sweets leaned over and ran his fingers along the italic handwriting on the grave.

_The beloved parents of Lance Sweets, he'll never forget them._

"Rest in peace…" The whisper rolled off his tongue and got lost in the wind that rushed by.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it!_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
